Tension
by Sweet Inksanity
Summary: "Un sourire un peu fou aux lèvres, l'homme aux lunettes noires ne relâchait pas la pression, laissant l'arme reposer sur la tempe de sa potentielle victime, ses mains tremblants légèrement d'excitation. Avoir un homme à sa merci était toujours pour lui quelque chose de purement et simplement jouissif. Surtout lorsque l'homme en question portait un kigurumi de panda.."


**Titre: **Tension.

**Auteurs: **Sweet Inksanity.

**Disclaimers: **L'histoire m'appartient, mais les personnages utilisés sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet.

**Rated:** T.

**Pairing:** Panda/Patron.

**Résumé:** Un sourire un peu fou aux lèvres, l'homme aux lunettes noires ne relâchait pas la pression, laissant l'arme reposer sur la tempe de sa potentielle victime, ses mains tremblants légèrement d'excitation. Avoir un homme à sa merci était toujours pour lui quelque chose de purement et simplement jouissif. Surtout lorsque l'homme en question portait un kigurumi de panda et le regardait avec une lueur de soumission forcée au fond du regard. L'homme au costume jubilait.

**Note: **Cherchez pas, je ne saisis toujours pas pourquoi ce truc a popé dans mon esprit, c'est juste comme ça. J'espère que vous allez aimé ce petit truc tout court et sans grand intérêt écrit à la va vite sur une idée de l'instant. Voilà. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review au passage. Et j'espère que si Mathieu tombe là-dessus, il ne nous en voudra pas (sinon, il suffit d'un message pour que cette page disparaisse dans les tréfonds de l'oblivion des Internets). Bonne lecture, enjoy, SI.

* * *

><p>Une arme braquée sur sa tempe, la tension était à son comble. Tout dans la pièce transpirait la pression, et les deux protagonistes savaient très bien qu'il suffirait d'une seconde pour tout faire basculer. Un sourire un peu fou aux lèvres, l'homme aux lunettes noires ne relâchait pas la pression, laissant l'arme reposer sur la tempe de sa potentielle victime, ses mains tremblants légèrement d'excitation. Avoir un homme à sa merci était toujours pour lui quelque chose de purement et simplement jouissif. Surtout lorsque l'homme en question portait un kigurumi de panda et le regardait avec une lueur de soumission forcée au fond du regard. L'homme au costume jubilait.<p>

_ Tu vois, je t'avais dis qu'on allait s'marrer gamin.

Les mains attachées à la chaise sur laquelle il était assit, le pseudo animal eut un rictus méprisant, et fixa son ennemi droit dans les yeux avant de lancer d'une voix tremblante d'ironie.

_ Ah ouais, on s'éclate c'est vrai. J'suis attaché, un gun pointé sur la tête, je suis à deux doigts de crever mais c'est vrai, on s'éclate, belle analyse Patron.

_ Ta gueule sale bête. Tu continues à me provoquer malgré tout ce que je t'ai déjà fait. T'es suicidaire mon pauvre? Ou bien tu penses que j'vais épargner tes gamins si tu t'sacrifies? Comme c'est mignon.

_ Laisse ma descendance tranquille, ils ne t'ont rien fait, eux.

_ Tu sais ce que je veux pour que je les laisse partir.

Le Panda déglutit puis inspira profondément. Oh oui, pour le savoir, il le savait.. Et il détestait d'avoir à envisager la possibilité d'accepter le marché proposé. C'était tellement dégoûtant et contre nature.. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre sa seule descendance et par la même occasion la seule perspective d'avenir pour la race des pandas.. Fermant légèrement les yeux, il sentit le canon braqué sur sa tempe se faire un peu plus insistant.

_ Alors, ma réponse gamin, elle vient?

_ J'.. J'accepte..

Un sourire vicieux et victorieux gagna les lèvres du Patron, qui partit dans un rire extatique. Posant son flingue derrière lui, il s'avança jusqu'à faire face au Panda, et le regarda avec un éclair de perversité si malsaine dans le regard que l'animal ne put s'empêcher de frémir de peur et de dégoût. Satan seul savait ce qui allait lui arriver et c'était plutôt de mauvaise augure quand on savait que l'homme au costume n'était autre que Satan personnifié. Le Panda retint son souffle, alors que le Patron se penchait de plus en plus proche, leurs souffles se mêlant et leurs lèvres à deux doigts de se confr..

_ Coupé!

La lumière se fit soudainement plus vive dans la pièce, et le Patron s'écarta en ricanant, laissant au Panda le loisir de prendre une bouffée d'air qui lui permit de calmer un peu les battements de son coeur, qui avait eu tendance à bien trop s'emballer. Derrière lui, le Geek était affairé à lui retirer les liens qui entravaient ses poignets, afin de le laisser se relever. Alors que chacun était affairé à ranger le matériel utilisé pour tourner la scène qui venait de se dérouler, Mathieu prit la parole.

_ C'était génial, good game les gars. Cette scène va faire un tabac dans le prochain SLG!

Tout sourire, il se rapprocha de ses deux personnalités et leur posa une main sur l'épaule à chacun.

_ Alors, j'vous avait dit que ça allait être marrant, cet épisode n°100!

Puis Mathieu sortit de la pièce en rigolant, laissant les autres retourner à leurs occupations. Le Panda, lui, resta encore quelques secondes pantois, lorsqu'une main vint claquer ses fesses rebondies, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Se retournant, il découvrit avec stupeur le Patron le fixer avec un regard vicieux.

_ T'as eu l'air de plutôt apprécier notre petite scène gamin. Si tu veux, passe me voir, j'finirais ce qu'on a commencé..

Son rire grave retentit quelques secondes dans la pièce, alors que l'homme à la cigarette était déjà sortit pour rejoindre sa chambre sordide, laissant un Panda pantois et dérouté se rendre avec horreur qu'une certaine partie de son kigurumi devenait bien trop gonflée..


End file.
